The proposed work continues studies in three areas. 1) Classification and Assessment of Suicidal Behaviors: In order to test and refine a schema for the classification of suicidal behaviors, we evaluated 707 hospitalized suicidal patients. We developed instruments that assess suicidal intent, medical lethality, extent of suicidal ideation, and hopelessness. Currently we are engaged in the long-term follow-up of these patients. The follow-up has been extended in order to obtain a more accurate mortality rate and to determine the predictive validity of our instruments. We also plan to identify the chronic suicidal patient, and trace the natural histories of depressed and suicidal individuals. 2) A Comparison of the Effects of Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy, Pharmacotherapy, and Combined Therapy on Depressed, Suicidal Patients: The purpose of this study is to delineate optimum short-term and long-term benefits of short-term psychotherapy in the treatment of depression. Specifically, we have compared the effects of cognitive-behavioral therapy, pharmacotherapy, and a treatment combining cognitive therapy with drug treatment. The cognitive-behavioral treatment involves well-defined techniques which focus on changing negative cognitions central to depression. For the coming year, we propose to a) continue to follow-up patients previously treated with either cognitive-behavioral therapy or imipramine hydrochloride, and b) complete a controlled comparison study of congitive-behavioral therapy versus cognitive-behavioral therapy combined with medication. Other focuses of this project are c) the identification of key process variables involved in cognitive-behavioral therapy, and d) development of new instruments to assess changes in cognitive functioning brought about by treatment. 3) Investigation of rapid methods for training cognitive therapists and techniques for evaluating competency in cognitive therapy.